Urgot
|-|Urgot= |-|Battlecast Urgot= |-|1= |-|2= Summary Once a powerful Noxian headsman, Urgot was betrayed by the empire for which he had killed so many. Bound in iron chains, he was forced to learn the true meaning of strength in the Dredge—a prison mine deep beneath Zaun. Emerging in a disaster that spread chaos throughout the city, he now casts an imposing shadow over its criminal underworld. Raising his victims on the very chains that once enslaved him, he will purge his new home of the unworthy, making it a crucible of pain. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C | High 6-C Name: Urgot, The Dreadnought, the Headsman's Pride Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely in his mid to late 50's) Classification: Cyborg, Former Noxian headsman and high executioner | Member of the Battlecast Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization, Energy Projection, Acid-based attacks, Forcefield Creation, Constantly emits a cloud of chem-gas potent enough to kill in under a minute, Short-range Teleportation, Fear Manipulation, Limited Power Nullification (Via Fear Beyond Death), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Able to perpetually breathe chem gas, which is toxic enough to kill people instantly, with no issue) Attack Potency: Small Town level+ (Fought on par with Caitlyn and Vi. Should be at least as strong as if not stronger than the nameless headsman that forced Wukong to flee from combat.), acid-enhanced attacks ignore durability to some degree | Large Island level (Comparable to the other Battlecasts such as Cho'Gath), acid-enhanced attacks ignore durability to some degree Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Capable of fighting at speeds comparable to Darius, Should be comparable to if not superior to Noxian soldiers capable of reacting to attacks from Kled, Faster than Chem-Barons that are capable of keeping up with Ekko) Lifting Strength: Class K (Able to fling champions as heavy as Nautilus, Malphite, and Galio over his head) Striking Strength: Small Town Class+ | Large Island Class Durability: Small Town level+ | Large Island level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Dozens of meters Standard Equipment: Zaun-Touched Bolt Augmenter, Chem-Drill, Acid Hunter missiles, Terror Capacitor, Corrosive Charges, Hyper-Kinetic Position Reverser Intelligence: Average (Though driven mad, Urgot is highly skilled in combat, with a reputation for leaving large piles of dead behind him after every battle he participated in) Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Echoing Flames:' Urgot's six legs each conceal a shotgun that covers an arc, together forming a full circle of cover around him. Each shotgun has one shell and an individual reload timer. The next basic attack in the direction of a loaded shotgun causes it to fire, dealing physical damage to all enemies hit within. Echoing Flames deals reduced damage to enemies recently damaged in the last 5 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. *'Corrosive Charge:' Urgot launches a canister at the target location that explodes after a brief delay, dealing physical damage and slowing all enemies hit. *'Purge:' Urgot shields himself and autonomously attacks the nearest enemy for the next 4 seconds, without interrupting his movement, prioritizing enemy champions marked for Purging. While active, Urgot also gains slow resistance and ghost versus non-champions but attacking reduces his base movement speed. Urgot's other abilities apply Purge to enemy champions for a few seconds. *'Disdain:' After a brief delay, Urgot dashes in the target direction, dealing physical damage to all enemies in the way and knocking them aside. Urgot comes to a stop upon colliding with an enemy champion, stunning them and flinging them over himself. *'Fear Beyond Death:' Urgot fires a chem-drill forward that impales the first enemy champion struck, dealing physical damage, leashing them for 3 seconds and slowing them. If the target is below 25% of their maximum health, Fear Beyond Death can be re-activated, and automatically does so after 3 seconds if the target is within the threshold. Urgot begins channeling as he launches chains at the target, suppressing them on impact and reeling them in, during which they are untargetable by other effects. The channel can only be interrupted by Urgot's death. If the channel is successful, the target is executed and surrounding enemies are terrified for 1.5 seconds. Key: Base | Battlecast Urgot Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Poison Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Forcefield Users Category:Technology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Undead Category:Acid Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6